Moment
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: YuumaPiko—Kadang, di malam hari, Piko akan menghitung bintang dengan jari dan mengingat hari-hari yang telah lalu. Maybe a new pair at FVI. Need your concrit here minna-san :)))


Latihan nulis yang keju-keju sekalian nyumbang entri untuk pair VY2Piko (dan pelampiasan karena belum bisa update Role). Kenapa disini jarang ada VY2Piko? Orz

* * *

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc. **

**Mengandung Shonen-ai, yaoi, BL, gay, slash, cowokxcowok, homo, atau apa pun kalian menyebutnya.  
Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss, flame, or those all blah, blah, blah about yaoi. I've warned you, pals!**

* * *

**Moment**

—a YuumaPiko/VY2Piko fanfiction by Lunlun Caldia—

* * *

Kadang, di malam hari, Piko akan menghitung bintang dengan jari dan mengingat hari-hari yang telah lalu. Senyuman yang mengembang, desiran aneh yang nyaman, dan hal-hal lain yang menyebalkan namun begitu konyol. Dia tersenyum.

Dia lupa sejak kapan dirinya punya kebiasaan itu.

Dulu, ia hanya membiarkan bintang-bintang berkerlip indah di atas langit tanpa ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk melirik apalagi menghitungnya. Konyol memang. Mungkin ini karma karena dulu ia selalu tertawa pada sekumpulan orang bodoh yang menghitung limpahan bintang di langit—oh, dan coba lihat, siapa yang mengikuti perbuatan orang-orang bodoh itu?

Mungkin ini karma. Mungkin. Atau ... mungkinkah ini karena ia yang sudah mengubah perspektifnya terhadap dunia?

Entahlah.

Yang bisa ia ingat, pertama kali ia sadar akan betapa indahnya malam berbintang adalah ketika Yuuma menunjukkan sebuah rasi bintang yang menakjubkan padanya musim panas tahun lalu.

"Scorpio."

Piko menoleh memandang Yuuma yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan topi rajutan yang menutupi puncak kepalanya, namun tak semua. Masih banyak anak rambutnya yang tak terlindungi dan kini tengah bergerak bebas dihempas angin malam musim panas. Radiasi sinar bulan menghujani tubuh keduanya, mengikis semua warna dengan perak pudar.

"Dari semua rasi bintang, aku paling suka Scorpio."

Piko menanggapi datar, tak sepenuhnya kelihatan tertarik dengan topik yang bergulir. "Biar kutebak, itu zodiak-mu?"

"Bukan. Tapi itu rasi bintang sekaligus zodiak favoritku."

"Ada alasan khusus kau menyukainya?" tanya Piko.

Pemuda yang lebih besar mengedikkan bahu. "Aku suka ceritanya. Bagus, menurutku."

"Oh, ya?" Piko menaikkan alisnya, tertarik. "Memang ceritanya bagaimana?"

Bibir Yuuma membuka seperti hendak tertawa, namun tak satu pun suara tawa yang keluar. "Ceritanya panjang, percayalah. Tapi singkatnya, dahulu kala ada seorang pemburu terkenal bernama Orion. Dia pemburu yang congkak dan mengklaim dirinya mampu membunuh makhluk apa pun di muka bumi."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi suatu hari dia mati oleh seekor kalajengking."

Piko mengeryit. "Sebelah mana yang menarik dari cerita itu?"

Yuuma tersenyum. "Yang menarik adalah bagaimana letak Orion dan Scorpio di langit." Dia kemudian mengerling hamparan hitam yang ada di atas kepalanya. Piko mengikuti. "Setelah kematian Orion, Zeus mengangkat Orion dan Scorpio ke atas langit. Scorpio diletakkan di satu sisi langit dan Orion diletakkan di sisi langit yang lain. Jadi, setengah tahun pertama kita bisa melihat Scorpio dan setengah tahun kedua, ketika kita menghadap sisi langit yang berlawanan, kita bisa melihat Orion."

Piko terkesiap dan perlahan kembali menoleh pada Yuuma yang sudah sejak tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap dirinya. "Jadi, maksudmu...?"

"Ya, kau benar," potong Yuuma ringan. Senyum terlukis tipis di wajahnya yang maskulin. "Orion akan selalu terlihat mengejar Scorpio... sepanjang tahun..."

Piko sadari suara Yuuma makin lama makin melembut. Kata-kata pemuda itu masuk ke telinga Piko seperti sihir peri, tenang, lembut, dan mampu membuatnya tersihir dan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir secara waras dan individual. Piko bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi karena, setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sapuan hangat yang lembut di atas bibirnya.

Yuuma menciumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Yuuma telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya malam itu.

Bibir mereka bertabrakan, dua pasang mata berbeda warna bertumbukan selama beberapa detik, dan gigi mereka bergemeretuk. Tak sempat ada _euforia_ atau kepanikan yang menjalari tiap ruas tulang belakang dalam sekejap karena semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Bahkan nalar pun tak pernah berjalan secepat ini.

Satu-satunya refleks yang terpikir oleh Piko ketika itu adalah melepaskan kehangatan asin itu, kemudian melangkah mundur—namun seluruh akal sehatnya langsung berguguran bagai limpahan sepia kala tubuh yang lebih besar memerangkapnya dalam dekapan kuat di pinggang, menarik badannya hingga merapat, dan ia dapat merasakan bentukan tiap massa otot pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

Semua logika seakan terbang dan dunia jadi terlihat buram.

Ciuman pertama yang konyol. Momen yang konyol pula.

Piko ingat betul jika lumatan Yuuma ketika itu berlangsung lama. Sangat lama, hingga semburat merah naik ke kedua pipi pucatnya bersama mawar kegembiraan yang menggelitik perut. Hingga matanya yang berbeda warna larut dalam kristal emas dan menutup. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan bibirnya digilas milik Yuuma. Hingga menit demi menit bergulir begitu saja dan Yuuma sama sekali tak menyisakan celah untuk mengisi ulang paru-parunya ketika Piko sampai pada level residu oksigen minimum.

Momen itu menjadi titik awal hubungan dirinya dan pemuda yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Momen itu sekaligus menjadi titik terang yang menguak tentang betapa ia jatuh cinta pada Yuuma—si bodoh itu.

Memang, setelah kejadian itu berlalu, sebuah ikatan menjerat keduanya. Namun, meski begitu, Piko tak pernah mengatakan betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu. Hanya Yuuma yang selalu menyuarakan betapa ia menyayanginya. Ketika mereka saling bertemu (_aku cinta padamu_), ketika sedang berdua dan jemari saling berpaut erat (_aku cinta padamu_), bahkan sesaat sebelum Piko terlelap dalam mimpi indah (_aku cinta padamu_).

Piko tak pernah terdengar mengucapkan tiga kata sakti itu.

Namun, sungguh, Yuuma tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena, di matanya, Piko juga selalu mengungkapkan betapa besar perasaan yang ia punya. Hanya saja, bentuk pengungkapannya begitu semu.

Sepasang mata _heterochromia _ membesar kala sebuah kilatan putih bergerak cepat dan menghilang di balik suramnya hitam.

Bintang jatuh.

Bagi orang-orang yang percaya akan takhayul, tentulah mereka akan menelungkupkan tangan dan berdoa kepada dewa yang bersemayam di langit agar mendapat sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Bagi yang tidak percaya, mereka hanya akan menggerutu lantaran kilatan itu datang terlalu cepat dan mereka tak bisa menikmati keindahannya terlalu lama.

"Kau belum tidur, Piko?"

Piko menoleh sebelum memberi senyum tipis kepada si penanya. "Kau sendiri belum tidur, Yuuma-_kun_?"

Yuuma bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kamar Piko dan menggosok belakang lehernya pelan. "Aku baru akan pergi ke apartemenku dan tidur. Hanya datang untuk melihat apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum."

Yuuma tinggal di apartemen bersama dua temannya, Gakupo dan Kaito, dan berada satu lantai di atas apartemen Piko.

Piko mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga ... baru saja akan pergi ke tempat tidurku."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Cepatlah tidur."

"Hnn..."

Yuuma menegakkan tubuhnya, hendak menutup pintu kamar Piko dan membiarkan yang bersangkutan pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat Piko kembali memanggil namanya.

"Yuuma-_kun_..."

Yuuma menoleh. Mengeryit mendapati bibir Piko sedikit membuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Pemuda berambut peach itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Piko untuk bicara. Tapi pemuda dengan helaian rambut sewarna tulang itu tak kunjung mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku—" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Piko. Sisanya tak pernah jelas karena lidah pemuda shota itu seakan kelu tiap kali mencoba melanjutkan. Tak peduli berapa banyak atau berapa keras Piko mencoba menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia tak pernah berhasil. Cuma kata "aku" yang berhasil keluar.

Piko mendecak kesal. Selalu saja begini, pikirnya.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Yuuma tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mengerti, Piko," katanya, "aku mengerti."

Piko menengadah. Matanya seolah berharap jika Yuuma benar-benar mengerti maksud ucapan yang tak terlisankan olehnya itu.

Pemuda bermata emas itu kembali tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Senyum yang mampu membuat semua otot dalam tubuh Piko menjadi lemas seperti tak berfungsi.

"...aku juga mencintaimu, Piko."

Jawaban yang diterima Yuuma adalah sepasang pipi pucat yang dipenuhi rona merah segar.

* * *

**[ OWARI ]**

* * *

plotless, seperti biasa orz

karena pair GakuKai udah banyak di sini, jadi saya nyoba membawa pair baru yakni VY2Piko... Eng... Semoga kalian bisa menerima pair ini dengan bersahabat, ya :))) Saya tau kok ini crack banget. Tapi, hei, bukankah disini kita bebas mempair-kan si A dengan siapa saja? #plak

Sebenarnya fic dengan pair ini di fandom english udah ada, tapi di fandom Indo kayaknya kering banget #ihiks Makanya saya tertarik untuk membawa pair ini ke fandom Indo melalui fic ini.

(Yah... Meskipun sekaligus jadi bahan pelampiasan rasa suka terhadap OTP saya yang satu ini siiih~ #hearts)

Kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun amat dinanti~ :)))


End file.
